The Memoir of a Whitlock Girl
by JovieChase
Summary: Jasper is a leader of his own vampire army and this is the story of one of his female "pets". It is violent, borderline abuse I guess but it morphs into something more then that. I see vamps living by different standards then humans.
1. A Rough Beginning

I think its Monday, the days run together here at compound. A box came for me today with all of my old journals from my human life. I suspect the Major did some research since I have been quite withdrawn lately, and I know that he can feel the depression radiating off of me. He really is a great man despite his rough edges. Maybe through writing and reading my old journals I can let go of my pain and jealousy. I guess the beginning is where I should start.

The world I knew was one that was filled with danger, abandonment, and fear. I was born in the year 1850 where my family lived a peaceful life until war broke out. My family home was sacked and burned, while my mother and siblings were left to burn. Father was off fighting and all I remember is just trying to survive. I stole food, lived where I could, and managed to stay out of the reach of the confederate rebels. After the war ended I went on a search for my father but came to know that he was killed. I was alone and wanted to have a purpose.

I don't remember who turned me, but I remember the pain. I wanted nothing more then for my life to be over, 18 years was long enough to me. The thirst is my first real memory, thinking about it brings the pain back, but the loneliness is the emotion that consumed me. I wandered around the Midwest confused and unguided through the changing scenery/

The first kill I made both shaped and scarred me. It was a hot August day and I came across a sandy beach off the coast of a vast placid lake. The sun danced off of the still water, reflecting its light upon my diamond skin. I sat and marveled at the glittery nature of my body. Sitting in the warm sand allowed me to drift into a bittersweet reverie, until I heard the laughter.

My senses switched to predator mode and I stalked in search of my prey. I was not a crazed newborn, but I was very thirsty. Two young girls were playing in the cool water. The older looking girl smelled like fresh baked blueberry bread while the other smelled like horses. I watched from my perch in a nearby tree as the younger girl tried to get the older one to swim further out…and man did she have a mouth on her.

"Maggie! Get in the damn water 'for I come an' getcha."

"No Alma. Momma said we have to be home and to not get our new dresses dirty since the preacher is comin' over for dinner."

The younger girl, Alma, grabbed her sister's arm and sure enough pulled her into the water. I recall wanting to feel the joy that they were feeling but the thirst took over. In a flash I jumped down from the tree, rushed over and broke both of their necks. I quickly drained the pair of them and then sent them afloat into the lake. Their blood tested so fresh and pure that I needed more, so I searched the woods and found a hiker. His blood did not satisfy as much, it tasted to aged. From that point on I drank only from children, believe me I know it sounds sick, but it made me feel so energized. I did this until I wandered south and ran into the Major.

It was winter time, I had quit keeping track of the actual days since I had no use for them. I walked through a small town in northern Texas, and there was some snow on the ground. The town seemed to be closed for business at this time of night so I began searching for my next meal. Peering into different windows I found what I was looking for, when I was interrupted by a crashing noise. Thinking that it was just the wind I proceed to enter the small window when I got the feeling I was being watched. Putting my nose to the wind I searched for the intruding scent. It was a curious situation because I had never seen any of my kind before, for all I knew I was the second of two.


	2. Confrontation

I let the thought wander out of my mind as the thirst grew even more intense. Out of instinct I growled deeply into the night air, no one was going to take my meal.

Suddenly four men jumped from the roof, all of them had red eyes just like me, but they gave off a different scent then the one I was looking for. These men made me nervous, but I am not the type to run away so I got into a low crouch and snarled.

"Whoa there good lookin, you are the one trespassing on our territory," said the leader of the group.

He was well built, with brown hair and bright red eyes. I memorized the scars and creases of each of the men. None of the men looked like they were more then 20 years old, with the youngest looking about 15. They looked like they were soldiers, judging by the uniform pants they wore.

"Jonah, can I take care of it? Please? You guys never let me have a go and this crazy newborn was about to kill a kid," the youngest whimpered.

"Haha, maybe you are right Tobias. Let's see you dispatch this "crazed" newborn."

I couldn't believe what was happening. In a matter of moments I found out that there were more of my kind but now they were going to try and kill me. To bad for them I have always been a fighter, one of those "can't judge a book by its cover" kind of girls. Before the young boy could cross into my space I had jumped over him and effortlessly removed his head. When I landed I looked up at the other three and let out the most feral snarl I could muster up. Two of them ran off, carrying the pieces of their friend with them, but Jonah had remained. He walked up to me with disgust and confusion in his eyes. He lowered himself into a crouch and the battle was on again.

Our bodies crashed together, creating a thunderous metallic sound. I avoided his teeth and his pitiful attempts to rip off limbs when I got the upper hand. Throwing him to the ground I went in for the kill, when I smelled the wonderful scent of honey and jasmine. A simple smell distracted me enough for Jonah to grab a hold of my arm. I could feel it twisting and separating, when I saw where the intoxicating aroma was coming from.

"Now that isn't how we treat ladies now is it Jonah?"

The voice came out commanding and powerful, but it was still the sexiest thing I ever heard. Jonah released my arm, and I'm pretty sure if he were human he would have soiled himself. I got up to my feet and back into my crouch, unsure of any impending attack.

"I'm sorry Major, I'll do better next time," Jonah whimpered.

What a coward he was. I soon learned why the Major demanding the respect that he did. In a flash he bolted towards Jonah and then there were body parts. I have no other way to explain it unless you were to tie dynamite to a rock and blow it up. There were just pieces everywhere, and the pieces were then set on fire. I sat in awe as the flames began to grow, but the smell was awful. The assault on my senses continued, but the flames allowed me to see my savior clearer.

He was taller and had built like a true cowboy. His blond hair was shaggy but not long or unkempt, but it was the fierceness in his eyes that made me even more intrigued. He looked like a man who was constantly on the watch and was always strategizing. Someone not to be messed with that was for sure. The feelings I had should have been completely different. I should have been scared, ready for another fight, instead I was just curious and really attracted to this man. I slowly got up from my crouch.

"Who are you and what do you want," It came out a lot bitchier then I intended.

"My name, miss, is Major Jasper Whitlock and it would be in your best interest to show a little kindness to someone who saved your life."

I felt like a complete ass, but the shock of the evening was definitely getting to me and I just wanted to get away somewhere.

"I apologize. I'm just shocked that there are more like me and…"I lost my train of thought because I was overcome by a feeling of submission and lust.

"Hmm. Well Miss…?"

"…Shayla."

"…Miss Shayla, come with me and I will teach you all you need to know, but there are going to be some rules when we get there." He said kindly with his sweet southern drawl.

"What do you mean? Go where? What Rules? Like hell I'm going with you, you just killed someone you crazy asshole," I started to scream as the rage began to build again.

Two things happened to me in that instant: I learned one of my first rules and I became the Major's for eternity.

He grabbed my throat in an instant and pinned me in the snow. I tried to let out a growl but it would not escape his grasp. Struggling proved to only tighten his grip and I feared my head would pop off if he squeezed much harder. The most disturbing part of this was that when he spoke he was perfectly calm.

"Now darlin, there is no reason to do this the hard way. A fine woman such as yourself should carry yourself better. So here is your first rule, never disrespect me, you will be punished and you have been warned," he whispered into my ear and then he placed a gentle kiss on my neck, followed by the second most painful bite I have ever endured.

"Be a good girl and follow me now."


	3. Major Confusion

**A/N Hey guys, I like all the favorite author and favorite story adds but I REALLY would like reviews. ;-) You review mine, I'll review yours.**

I didn't know what to think. My emotions were racing from fear to lust to rage. It was overwhelming. We walked silently through the snow at a human's pace. I didn't know who this man was but my instincts told me to submit to him. Out of nowhere I felt a sudden sense of calm and acceptance that allowed me to appreciate the beauty of where we were walking. Snow had begun to fall in large snowflakes that seemed to dance in the light breeze. It was breathtaking. After walking for about an hour I finally found the nerve to break the silence.

"So, where are we going mister…" I peeped quietly.

He smiled the smallest grin and my amusement grew.

"Excuse me for my rudeness. I am Major Jasper Whitlock and we are going to my home. It is just beyond this ridge," he drawled.

My dead heart fluttered and I got a bad case of the butterflies. He was so handsome, in a rugged manly way. I wanted to be closer to this man, until the moonlight hit his skin. I was met with sheer terror when I saw the large collection of scars from dozens of vampires. I could only think that there were more over his body; this thought caused me to tense up. I made the decision to run, fighting this man was out of the question because I would surely lose. My curiosity wanted me to stay but this was nothing to risk.

I quickly turned and started to sprint. I didn't get very far until I felt to vice grips of hands around my waist. I snarled and struggled until I was released. I stumbled about 20 feet when I was hit with the most earth shattering despair I have ever felt. Dropping to the ground I sobbed into the snow. The sound of footsteps grew closer and the despair I felt drifted into an intense amount of fear. My whole body shook as I curled into a little whimpering ball. That is when my savior and my demon crouched down and spoke into my ear.

"Don't you ever run from me again darlin'. I would hate to destroy you, but I can make you suffer to the point that you will be begging me to rip you apart," he whispered calmly.

"I can be your worst nightmare or I can be your caring lover. Let's see which one you choose shall we?"

His voice was filled with authority. The fear continued as he picked me up and began to run. I couldn't picture the snow as being beautiful anymore, instead it felt like daggers on my hard skin. We got over the ridge and the fear stopped. The major set me down on the snow and I felt calm again.

"This, Shayla, is your new home. Once you are trained you are free to go anywhere you want as long as you stay in the natural boundaries."

I stared in awe at the two-story monster of a house. It was the biggest log cabin that I had ever seen. A large porch wrapped around the front and I could see the warm lights inside. I put my nose to the air and noticed a distinct smell, humans. As we walked up to the door the scent grew stronger and I was able to distinguish the age rages, my mouth began to salivate. The major let out a warning growl and I quickly reigned it in. Without warning the door swung open with a loud creak. Jumping into a defensive crouch I glared at the intruding person. A homely human woman of about 40 opened the door with a subdued grin.

"Shayla, act appropriately," Jasper whispered low enough so the woman couldn't hear.

"Major Whitlock, welcome home," she said a little to enthusiastically.

We walked into the warm home and I was amazed at how put together the house was. Bear skin rugs were laid in front of the fire in the fire place. The smell of food being cooked filled my nose, and although it didn't smell appetizing it did smell good. Servants were walking around doing chores.

"Miss Porter, would you please take our new guest into the open bedroom upstairs. Please have Violet show her where things are," he drawled sweetly to the homely woman. The action made her swoon instantly.

"Yes Major. Right this way dear," she sighed.

I followed her up the wooden staircase and down a long hallway. I could smell many different vampires but I was more curious about the young heartbeat I heard fluttering in the house. We walked in silence, passing several rooms, when I saw an open door. My throat starting itching violently as the scent wafted out of the room. A child.

I felt myself about to lose control when out of nowhere Miss Porter got in between me and the door. She quickly closed the door and frowned at me.

"Please miss, follow me." Her voice was filled with fear. When I didn't move she continued.

"You will learn the rules soon enough, but the Major will not be happy if you go near this room again" that was a threat.

"Whatever you say lady, but I get what I want," I tried to threaten back. I may have let out a small growl.

"Right this way madam."

She lead me to a stunning room with just as amazing views out the window. I had a lit fireplace, but the feel in the room was less rustic then the rest of the house. There was a small desk in the corner by the window that had a piece of paper in the middle of it. I was very curious about it until I saw the bed. It was the biggest bed I had ever seen, and it was covered with multicolor quilts. Just because I couldn't sleep didn't mean I couldn't feel the comfort of the bed. Throwing myself in the bed I closed my eyes and tried to make sense of the day.

"Ha, so you are the new girl huh?" a sultry voice cooed from the doorway. I shot up out of the bed and into a crouch.

"Calm down girly, I'm Violet and I guess I'm supposed to help you, did you read your letter" she spoke again from the shadows.

"No…"I whispered meekly.

"Haha, well greenhorn, read your letter on the desk and then come to me in the room across the hall, but do it quickly. The Major is not a patient man," she laughed as she shot out the door.

This place was so frustrating. My emotions kept getting the better of me and I wanted nothing more then to drain the young one in the room down the hall. I figured going with the flow would be the best thing for the time being and I picked up the paper on desk. I couldn't believe what I was laying my eyes on.

_Welcome to the Whitlock Ranch,_

_Let me welcome you to my private compound. Things here on the ranch can be the best thing to happen to you in this life time. You will experience things that you never would have dreamed of and you will not have to live in fear. Let this home become your home. Let's discuss your role here on the ranch. You are now in the position of being one of my personal mates. It is important that you recognize that I care for you as an individual, but you need to know that I am the master. I have a set of rules that you must follow, otherwise you will be punished however I see fit. _

_You will address me in a respectful manner at all times unless otherwise informed._

_If you are told to do something then you will do it with out question._

_You are not a servant, so do not let any guests in our home try to make you one. You are mine and you serve me._

_No feeding on the humans who live in this home, you will be able to feed when and where I deem best._

_Now, the rules are subject to change and there is more to know, but your mentor will train you._

_ Sincerely, Major J. Whitlock_

What did I get myself into?


	4. Escape Plan Fail

**Reviews are like sugar, they are so sweet.**

My vampire mind tried to process the letter but nothing would make sense. I didn't know how I got in this situation. One minute I was looking for my next meal, independent and free, and now I had become someone's property. The room no longer looked like a palace but instead a prison.

Panic started to flood my brain and I ran towards the window. Escape was the only thing that my head could think of. My instincts were kicked into overdrive and I crashed through the window. Shards of glass flew around me as I landed gracefully into the snow. My eyes scanned the environment for any sort of threat that I would need to evade, but in that second I heard a voice.

"Greenhorn, get your ass back in the house," the woman growled.

I turned around and looked into her angry eyes. I was not afraid of this woman, the major for sure, but this woman I could take. Bending down into an offensive crouch, I stalked towards Violet. My nostrils flared and a vicious snarl ripped through my chest.

"Like hell I am. Try and stop me."

Violet met my crouch and growled deeply. We circled around the yard letting out warning hisses when she made her move and lunged forward scratching my arm. I sped around behind her and landed a powerful strike to her head. All that was running through my head was that I needed to end her, and in a rush of wind I sped to the clearing where she laid. Rage filled my entire body as I started to bite and tear at Violet's limbs. I could barely hear her screams over the buzzing of my wrath.

Just as I was moving towards her throat I started to fall into a feeling of utter uselessness. A wide variety of terrible emotions started coursing through me and I fell to my knees. I tried to crawl away but that was the wrong move to make. The sorrow that I felt took over me and my mind started to go through every nightmare experience that I had had in my life. I was reliving the pain, sorrow, and most of all the fear of my life. I wanted nothing more then to die, for this pain to end. The shame I started to feel was excruciating, but it brought the memory of the young girls from the river. The thirst began to stir.

"Well now darlin you seem to be having conflicted emotions," the Major whispered sweetly.

I could barely let out a whimper, because that is when the thirst got out of control, but I couldn't move.

"Aw sugar your thirst is getting worse. I can help you right now, but there is going to be some concessions on your part. Would you like me to help you?"

I nodded and the pain began to subside, but my throat was still on fire. I let my mind wander so that my body could begin to relax.

"Violet," he said sternly.

"Yes Major?" she squeaked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Major. The wounds are already healing."

"I believe you still need to inform Miss Shayla of how this compound works. It is very important that she understands that this type of behavior is unacceptable," he whispered snidely.

"Yes Major," her eyes were downcast and submissive.

"After you are done with her you will bring her to me. As for you Miss Shayla, go get cleaned up and listen well to Violet, she is your mentor. It would be in your best interest to pay attention," he said as he picked me up off the ground and put me on my feet.

With that, he was gone. I was left in shambles and Violet was left in shards. We looked at one another; we were two kids in trouble.

"Umm…sorry…I…uh, kinda lost control there," the least I could do is to apologize.

"Whatever greenhorn, it wasn't as bad as what I did to my mentor…haha the Major wasn't around to stop me from tearing her into pieces. Now come on, we have to get a move on. Don't worry the Major will feed you," she said with a smile.

We walked up to the house, but my throat was burning so bad. Going into a house with humans was going to be a sheer test of willpower and I did not want to face the wrath of the Major again.

"Don't worry, we are going to go through your bedroom window that you demolished. I will be quick about things."

With that we jumped in through the jagged window.

"Okay, here are the important things to know. You won't be able to escape, you will be caught and the Major has more ways to punish then to just manipulate your emotions." Oh so that is what he was doing. "You will learn that our master is a strong, powerful, passionate, and aggressive man. Take that into consideration when you start to experience the physical aspects of the relationships. It is also very important for you to listen and do as you are told. If you have questions all you have to do is ask me," she stated quite frankly.

"So, you are basically telling me that we are his sex slaves?"

"I wouldn't say that. We are his companions through thick and thin. The sex is just a naturally occurring thing. You will fall into place and understand things better…either that or you will be killed."

"I'll be WHAT?" I shouted.

"God greenhorn you are so naive about the vampire world. I don't think I can explain everything for you tonight, shit we have wasted a lot of time…come on," her exasperated breath said as she pulled me through the door.

We took off down the hall and through another set of doors. The office she took me into was huge. The back wall was completely covered with windows. On either side of the room there were bookshelves filled to the brim with books. The large oak desk sat in the middle of the room and sitting in the chair was my Aries.

The Major was looking at maps and writing in a large leather bound book. He didn't acknowledge our presence. He should have said something, or at least looked up. I was suddenly getting very jealous of the attention that he was paying to his books. Violet smacked my arm.

"Stop staring, and follow my lead," she whispered low enough for my ears only.

Violet walked forward with her head down. I followed her lead; if she was still here then she must have been doing something right. Violet got on her knees in front of the desk and I did the same. We sat there for five minutes, just staring at the floor and the only sound in the room was that of the Major's pen. Finally he stopped writing and spoke. His voice was cold and deliberate.

"You may speak Violet."

"Master, I have given Shayla the basics of the house and I intend to help her more tonight. I have brought her here like you asked me to," she said meekly.

"Both of you look at me."

We quickly complied.

"What happened today was unacceptable. Shayla your actions disturbed my home but Violet it was your responsibility to watch over her and guide her. Your lack of responsibility put people in danger," his voice was sharper then daggers.

This was the day that I knew that this man…Major Jasper Whitlock, was going to mold me into a better person. The Major got out from behind the desk, and in a moment he was right in front of Violet. He had rage in his eyes but it was an eerie calm to his demeanor. He began stroking Violet's hair as if she was a precious doll, and in the next instant he slapped her. I picked up my head, and started to get up.

"What are y…" I started before I was met with a smack that put me back to my knees.

"Do not get involved, you will receive your punishment as well but first you have to see the point I am making," deadliness covered each word.

**Ok, so that is chapter 4. It moved a little slower then I thought it would but it will get a little lemonier later. Also I want to point out that I am not supporting abuse in a relationship. It will be explained soon I promise. Also if you are not a fan of BDSM stuff then continuing this story will probably piss you off. **


	5. Teaching of Bonds

I slowly lowered my head and moved back to my knees. I couldn't fight back my feelings of shock and anger. My mind went a mile a minute, contemplating different ways to get out of this situation. Different scenarios, all ending badly, raced through my vampire brain. I got lost in an elaborate plan to jump out his window and make a run for it when his cool voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Whatever you are thinking about, stop it now and pay attention," he shouted.

Violet had moved back into her original kneeling position, but her demeanor had changed. Her eyes held a sadness that was almost crippling to be in the presence of. I could not understand her acceptance of the treatment that she is receiving. Why did she not leave? My mind began tinkering again but this time I was factoring Violet into my plans to leave.

"This is the last time I will warn you Shayla. Stop what you are trying to plan, it won't work and you will be punished severely if you try," the Major growled as he moved back behind the desk and sat back in his chair.

His piercing red eyes were shifting between the two of us. Even though his face was emotionless, I could tell that he was deep in thought, calculating. It seemed like ages before he spoke again, but I'm sure it was only minutes.

"Violet, do you have anything else you wish to say?"

"Just that I'm sorry major and I well do better next time," she whispered.

"Fine. Go back to your quarters and do not leave until I give you permission."

With that she sped out of the door, closing it gently on her way out. Nothing was making any sense to me. I had such a mixture of emotions going on in my body that I feared were not my own since the Major could control them. My body was going through information overload, but the silence between the Major was slowly was driving my mind mad while the growing thirst was taking over my body. Out of the quiet broke a low chuckle that caused my head to snap up and to see the Major's beautiful smile.

"You are a very complex woman Miss Shayla," he drawled.

If I could have blushed, I would have, but I would not let him see this softer side. I had to be on guard.

"Don't patronize me, you wish to turn me into a slave. Let me go and I will tell no one of this Army you have created," I spoke strongly.

The smile never left his smug face. It made me furious.

"Dear girl, I will not be letting you go and as far as telling people goes…ha-ha…Sweetheart everyone who matters already knows," he chuckled.

"I can tell you are thirsty little one," he said bending down and shuffling through a drawer, "…so this is what I have for you."

I looked at the crystal carafe that was set on top of the mahogany desk. The red fluid made my mouth water and I wanted nothing more then to chug the rest of the bottle.

"Now my dear, drink this and listen," he whispered as he removed the cork from the bottle.

My senses were expecting the sweet nectar but instead were slapped by the unappetizing bitter stench.

"I'm not drinking that," I said with a sneer.

"Then you clearly are not thirsty enough," he said coolly.

No sooner had the words left his luscious lips did my thirst multiple ten folds. The fire in my throat scorched my marble throat. I tried to maintain control of my instincts but failed. A feral snarl escaped my mouth as I sprung toward the fragile container. Everything around me disappeared. At that moment I couldn't even comprehend what was happening. One minute I was fingertips away from relief and the next I was on my back with a very smug and gorgeous man on top of me. I became angry; he was interfering with my meal. I started to claw and growl trying to get him off of me but he wouldn't budge. He just sat there, smirking.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" I growled

"If you are going to kill me then just get it over with."

I felt a calm overtake my body. I relaxed under the pressure of the Major's weight.

"Darlin', I don't want to destroy you. I don't want any discomfort to come to you," he drawled sweetly.

"I will provide for you whatever you need, but you must recognize me as your leader. There are rules that have reasons behind them and punishments if they are disobeyed," he purred, getting closer to my face.

I got lost in his gaze; my body began to react to his strength. A shock radiated through my body and I felt a bond being formed between the Major and I. Acceptance flooded my brain, but I was not sure on what I was accepting. He slowly rose off of me and I was slightly saddened by the loss of contact.

"Now my sweet Shayla, I am going to pour you a glass of this animal blood. You are quite weak, but it isn't time to go hunting for our natural food source. You will drink all of it from the glass like a lady, and not a feral animal. Is this understood?" he commanded.

If I had to be completely honest, I hadn't heard most of what he had said. All I could focus on was his gorgeous body. He had well defined muscles hidden under his white linen shirt, and I could think of several different things to do with those confederate gray suspenders. His golden curls looked like fields of wheat, while his lips…Oh lord the things I could do with those lips. I found myself getting extremely turned on by the thoughts when he snapped me out of it.

"Miss Shayla?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, sir?" I stammered.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?

"I…um…yes sir, I understand." I peeped. Even though I had no idea. It was something about being a lady and drinking from a glass.

I sat down in the chair and picked up the crystal glass. This was going to be disgusting. I put the glass to my lips and let the bitter liquid go down my throat. It soothed but it did not cure the burn. I continued to drink until the glass was emptied, but it didn't stay that way for long. The Major was quick to refill, but he said nothing. He made me very uneasy with his quiet demeanor, like he was waiting for me to mess up. After the fourth cup I was full and sloshy. I really just wanted to get out of the office so I could think about what had transpired.

"So… this is delicious, really it is, but I think Violet needs me," I spoke kindly. He didn't move an inch, just stared.

"Okay then, goodnight Major," I said as I started walking to the door.

"Oh Shayla, we are gonna have trouble with you," he chuckled darkly.

I turned around to face him but he was gone. I let out a heavy sigh when I heard him directly behind me.

"However, I believe you will be the best of them all," he chuckled again while opening the door.

"As you said, Violet is waiting for you. Goodnight miss Shayla," he said with a bow as I exited the room.

This didn't make sense, why was this happening? As I walked away from the office I felt the pull in my chest grow stronger. My heart ached for a connection again and sadness began to take over. I thought about how much I missed having connections with other people. Hell, other creatures in general. A starving dog wouldn't take a scrap from me now. I made my way down the hall, following Violet's peach scent. I had so much I wanted to ask her that I didn't even bother knocking on the door. What I saw when I opened the door however, was something that I didn't expect…

**Reviews are fun and motivating…**

**Oh, and I have decided to go a different route as far as the darkness factor…I don't condone the abuse of women or that women aren't equal to men, but I do like to write according to the times. **


	6. Cat Fights and Cowboys

There were four astoundingly beautiful women huddled around a weeping and distraught Violet. I took a step into the room where I was met with vicious growls and piercing stares. Violet took one look at me, her eyes glassy with the tears that would never fall, before she through her head into the shoulder of the blonde woman. My heart broke for her. Violet and I hadn't become friends, but I still felt a deep loss.

"Get out of this room," hissed the red head. Agreeing hisses and growls came from the others.

I didn't know what I did to offend so many. The day had been so long and filled with so much. I needed the silent escape of sleep, but I knew it would never come. I needed the freedom of my wandering ways but knew that the pain of loneliness would find me again. My confusion began to change into irritation.

"What's wrong with Violet?" I questioned.

"Like you don't know you little harpy. Why don't you do us a favor and jump into the fire place?" Screeched the red head.

My temper started to get the best of me. Looking back at it now, things would have been much easier if I just walked out the door. Hindsight is 20/20 I suppose.

I shifted my weight to the balls of my feet knowing that my next words had the potential to start a brawl. I looked again at the four vampires and assessed each of them for weaknesses. A deep growl began to build, a challenge, to call out the alpha female of this group.

"Don't growl at me little girl…" the red head crooned as she rose from the floor and sauntered up to me.

"…I will put you in your place real quick."

A smirk crossed my face as I reeled back and socked the little princess to the ground. I learned another lesson in the seconds that followed, an alpha is not foolish enough to speak when goaded. I had but a few milliseconds to enjoy my success before I was pinned to the wall. I looked into the eyes of the tall blonde right before she bit my shoulder joint. A howl escaped my lips as I tried to fight back. Clawing at this woman was not providing me with any leverage to gain an advantage.

Everything was a blur. The other girls had moved Violet away from the fight and were positioned in a protective huddle. No one would help me. The blonde then tore at my oozing arm wound and my arm ended up across the room. I had thoughts of giving up. Of just letting her send me to hell, but it wasn't in me to give up before. It sure as hell wasn't in me now to let her win so easily. With that, I braced my back onto the wall and in one swift motion kicked both my feet up and into the blonde bitch's chest. She went flying across the room, still holding onto me for half of the distance. Crashing into what sounded like crystal, I got up and grabbed my arm. The red head wasn't having it. Her claw-like hands twisted into my hair. Twirling around I quickly found an opening and wrapped my arms around her petite neck. With a single pivot I was able to remove her head from her body. It would seem comical if it weren't so vicious.

The blonde walked up to the disembodied head and carefully picked it up. She started to walk towards the body, but that was not going to happen. She was not going to reassemble this piece of trash. I flitted to the body, dropped my arm next to it, and prepared to attack. Venom was dripping from my mouth like a rabid dog.

"Try it, and you are next," my voice darkened as I spoke.

The idiot started to walk towards me again, when a broken voice peeped.

"Charlotte, just stop."

Violet stood from the huddle and stepped in front of me.

"Leave her be. She doesn't understand what is going on. We all were where she is at once…" Violet bent down and picked up my arm. "…No more this evening."

All roads in this house lead to confusion. I cautiously began to rise, but I shouldn't have. Violet turned around. All the rage and sadness flooded her eyes. I became lost in the blood red pools before I was met with a smack.

"We will discuss this in awhile, but you are putting everyone in danger. Take your arm and go back to your room."

I must have looked like a fish out of water. My mouth was opening and closing because I had no words for a response. I took the appendage from her delicate hands and made my way out the door. It was quickly slammed behind me.

"Just great. Now I'm wandering alone in this big ass house of hell with my arm off," I mumbled to myself.

I knew I needed to feed in order to make the healing process go quicker. I didn't know where I could go. Walking down the hallway to my room I began to feel a lucid calm. It grew stronger as I approached the room I was forbidden from entering. Maybe it was all a dream. I kept walking until I reached my cell. Albeit luxurious and comfortable, it was still a cell.

I walked towards the window, and saw it had already been repaired.

"They sure move fast," I thought aloud.

Turning back to the ungodly large bed I saw that there was a large jug and a note on the nightstand. I knew that it hadn't been there before, otherwise it probably would've gotten demolished. Picking up the delicate paper I immediately recognized the elegant script.

_Dear Miss Shayla,_

_I figured you would be needing this, and since I like keeping my wait staff alive I am allowing you to have it. Make sure you are fully healed before you leave your room._

_Regards,_

_Major J. Whitlock_

"Gee, what a charmer," I mumbled.

The jug was warm to my touch and smelled like heaven. I pulled the cork out with my teeth and spit it across the room. Pulling the jar to my mouth I savored the smell before taking a large pull of the crimson bliss. I had a brief flash from my human life. The days when I would play on the porch while my father sat in his rocking chair, sipping on his jug of moonshine. If he could see me now; like father like daughter. There were however, more pressing things to take care of.

I picked up my oozing arm, said a prayer, and forced it back into the socket. A painful screech came from my mouth before I got my wits about me. After making sure that it was correctly in place I chased the pain with the blood. The searing pain soon turned into a dull throb and I was beginning to feel a bit blood drunk.

Standing with a wobble, I sauntered back to the window where a washbasin was sitting. It had been awhile since I truly felt clean. Taking another swig from the jug I picked up the washcloth and dipped it in the water. The cool water jingled as it fell back into the bowl. The cloth felt soft on my skin and the water, although room temperature, felt warm. Finishing off the blood I began to stumble.

"I wonder if there are any other clothes here?"

Talking to myself was becoming a habit.

I rummaged through the armoire recklessly. There were formal dresses, pants, shirts, and all sorts of undergarments that I couldn't even begin to figure out how to put on. I pulled off my ripped pants and soiled shirt…in the garbage they went. Standing stark naked, drunk, and in a prison camp was not where I thought I would be. Lost in thought I didn't even here the door open.

"My, my darlin, I knew you were somethin'."


End file.
